Engine Squadron Go-Onger
Engine Sentai Go-Onger (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー, Enjin Sentai Gōonjā), translated as Engine Squadron Go-Onger is Toei Company Limited's 32nd entry into the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is that about a racing/animal motif, with 5 rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black). It premiered on February 18, 2008 and the show's footage was used for Power Rangers R.P.M. in 2009. Plot Machine World (マシンワールド, Mashin Wārudo) is one of the 11 Braneworlds (ブレーンワールド, Burēnwārudo) other than our own, which is referred as the Human World (ヒューマンワールド, Hyūman Wārudo), and it is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Gaiark who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers' escape leaves them on Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The six Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five humans to become their partners, the Go-ongers. The team are joined by Go-on Wings and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines, as they all together battle the Gaiark as well as other evil villains from other Braneworlds. After Gekiranger, Samuel explored the strange world called Machine World and meet the Engines. However, his old foe was Yogoshimacritein who defeated by GekiBeasts. After he stabbed by Samuel's Road Sword, he decide they have a an powerful enemy Alieas Gakuen in Inazuma Eleven World. By defeating Alieas Gakuen, Samuel agrees to join his partners. Unfortunately, Samuel was killed by Gran (Kiyama) and enraged Go-Ongers battling The Genesis for their avenge Samuel's death by destroying Ginjiro. Suddenly, the new Go-OnRed appear and revealed is Kiyone mistaking as Samuel who witness dying breath. Without Samuel, Go-Onger will never defeats The Genesis until Samuel newly revived arrival to defeat The Genesis with an friends and foes. Characters Go-onger Go-on Wings Rangers Engines "The highway star with a tank full of courage!! Engine Speedor!" "The stylish, dashing safety driver!! It's Engine Bus-on!" "The Charming and spunky tough girl!! It's Engine Bear RV!" "The easygoing dreamer!! It's Engine Birca!" "The hard-boiled dispatch!! It's Engine Gunpherd!" "The giant celebrity!! It's Engine Carrigator!" "Freely tricky!! I'm Engine Toripter!" "Silvery air master!! Engine Jetras!" "Everyone's in first class!! It's Engine Jum-bowhale!" "All aboard from ancient times!! It is Engine Kishamoth!" "Move up!! Engine T-line of Wishes!" "Moving down!! Engine K-line of Light!" "Powerful King of Trains!! Kyouretsu-O!" "Giant King of Engines!! Engine-O!" "Another King of Engines!! GunBir-O!" "Sky Punching Aerial King!! SeiKuu-O!" "Running Wheel of Justice!! GoRoader GT!" "Invincibility's Thundering Sound! Go-On All-Stars!" Go-Onger Mecha are sentient and are fully part of the 'hero' team. The last three appear for in the movie and Episode 39 & 40. Also the three new Engines called Super Engines. *Engine-O G12 - Engines 1 to 12 combined **Engine-O G9 - Engines 1 to 9 combined *** Engine-O G6 - Engines 1 to 6 combined **** Engine Gattai Engine-O - Engines 1 to 3 Combined - The first main robot ***** Engine Speedor - condor/race car ***** Engine Bus-on - lion/bus ***** Engine Bear RV - bear/RV **** Engine Gattai GunBir-O - Engines 4 to 6 Combined - The second main robot ***** Engine Birca - orca/motorcycle ***** Engine Gunpherd -German Shepard/police car ***** Engine Carrigator - alligator/semi-trailer *** Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O - Engines 7 to 9 Combined - The third main robot ****Engine Toripter - chicken/helicopter ****Engine Jetras - tiger/fighter jet ****Engine Jum-bowhale - whale/jumbo jet **Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O - Engines 10 to 12 - The fourth main robot ***Engine Kishamoth - mammoth/steam engine ***Engine T-line - tyrannosaurus rex/bullet train ***Engine K-line - triceratops/bullet train * Armored Wheel GoRoader GT *Engine Daishogun- a Shogun-themed Engine-O formed from the three Enshuu no Senshi **Engine Retsu-Taka- a warrior who can assume a black Speedor form **Engine Shishi-no-Shin- a warrior who can assume a black Buson form **Engine Tsuki-no-Wa- a warrior who can assume a black Bear RV form *Engine Gattai Go-Ohja **Engine Toru - a Firetruck and Live Mode who created by Samuel **Engine Yuujiro - a Helicopter and Live Mode who created by Samuel **Engine Yutaka - a Car, Live and Action Mode who created by Samuel Allies * BOMPER - (B'orn-to '''O'uterdimension and 'M'echanic x 'P'itcrew-type 'E'ngine-support 'R'obot) the Go-Ongers' robotic adviser and mechanic, creation of Jum-Bowhale Guest Allies * Seji - A young flutist who was saved from Speaker Banki by Saki in Episode 6 * Fui Toujirou - Sosuke's former race car team super visor * (Tree Spirit) - A nameless young boy who kept Saki company when she was lost in the forest ten years ago * Osen - A tech-sorceress from Junk World * Akinosuke * Harunosuke * Wameikle - from Stormy World * Manabu Yushima * Santa Claus * Akina Miyazawa - Sosuke's girlfriend * Shigure Takashima - Renn's girlfriend * Juken Sentai Gekiranger * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark * Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (46-50) ** Cleaning Minister Kireizky (42-44) ** Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne (47) ** Three Gaiark Ministers The Dried Cracked Ground! I am Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!"/"The Earth soiled by a hateful guy, Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!" "The Blackened Skies! I am Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas!" "The Muddied and Fetid Waters! I am Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia!" "Pok-Pok-Ping! and I have a flash. Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes!" *** Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein (Yogostein) (1-26, 29-36, Movie, Vs Gekiranger) **** Earth Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (15-23)/ Detaramedes (23) / Urameshimedes (24) ***** Bakki (24) ***** Kokorootomedes (Special DVD) *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas (1-49) *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia (1-49) * Ugatz ** Beauty Ugatz (26) * Barbaric Dohma ** Barbaric Dohma SP (Special) (15-22) * Pollution President Bacchiido (Go-onger vs. Shinkenger) Barbaric Machine Beasts *Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Antenna Banki (11) **Vacuum Banki (18) **Fusen Banki (21) **Dowsing Banki (27) **Heater Banki (34) **Engine Banki (37) **Yatai Banki (39) **Dumbbell Banki (46) ***Ugatz L ***Ugatz R **Mic Banki (special) *Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hikigane Banki (13) **Kama Banki (14) **Oil Banki (16) **Manhole Banki (28) **Straw Banki (30) **Shower Banki (38) **Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki (42) **Hedoro Banki (special) *Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hatsuden Banki (12) **Happa Banki (17) **Nokogiri Banki (19) / Chainsaw Banki (20) **Boseki Banki (22) **Hammer Banki (29) **Drill Banki (32-33) **Kussaku Banki (magna) *Others: **Recycled Barbaric Machine Beast Army (Movie) ***Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Shoukyaku Banki (1, Movie) ****Speaker Banki (6, Movie) ****Lens Banki (9, Movie) ***Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Pipe Banki (2, Movie) ****Spray Banki (4, Movie) ****Bombe Banki (7, Movie) ***Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Scoop Banki (3, Movie) ****Jishaku Banki / Denjishaku Banki (5, Movie) ****Boring Banki (8, Movie) ***Others ****Kagami Banki (10, Movie) **Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family (25-26) ***Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) ***Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (25) **Lumbiaco (31) **Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal (34-35) **Gokumaru/Gokugokumaru (Movie, 39-40) **Raiken/Rairaiken (Movie, 39-40) **Kettei Banki (48) **Okunote Banki (stage show) **Nunchaku Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) Death Corpse *Shadow the Knight (finally killed by Samuel for good, but survived after tell Samuel) *Eustace *Mikoto *K'nuckles (destroyed for good by Samuel and his members) **List of the monsters in Go-Onger Past Enemy Survivors/Other Enemies *Dora Zebrasa (Zyuranger, defeated by Samuel and his successor Go-OnRed and destroyed by new Go-Ohja) *Daishukai (Gekiranger, destroyed by Go-OnYuuriRed) *Draconizer (Boukenger, destroyed by Go-OnAsunaRed) *Shubaba Jr (Tornadoger, destroyed by Go-OnNagasakiRed) *TunaTunaSunny (Dinoranger, destroyed by Go-OnAsunaRedArmed) *Zephadera IV (Rescuger, destroyed by Go-OnLieriNaomiRed) *Future K'nuckles (Killed by Samuel V2) *Oboro (Killed by Samuel V2) *Lord Demon (Destroyed by Samuel V2) Arsenal * '''Change Souls: Chips that are inserted into the Go-Onger's transformation devices. *'Transformation (Henshin) Devices' ** Henshin Cellular Go-Phone: Transformation device for Go-On Red (later, his successor Go-On Red), Blue and Yellow. Looks like a normal cell-phone, with a tire adorned on the front of it. By inserting a blue Change Soul, these three rangers can transform. Can also summon the Go-Ongers' mecha. ** Henshin Brace Shift Changer: Transformation device for Go-On Green and Black. Has a "gear shift" motif to it. By inserting a green Change Soul, these two rangers can transform. ** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger: Transformation device for Go-On Gold and Silver. Has a "wing gear" motif to it. By inserting a red Change Soul, these two rangers can transform. ** Henshin Cellular SP: Transformation device for Go-On Red. By inserting a gold Change Soul, the Samuel can transform into golden aura then transforms to Go-OnRed. Can also summoned Go-OnRed's partner to formed new armaments. * Engine Parts ** Engine Souls: Mini-memory card type devices which hold the souls of the "Enjin/Engines" (Fire Gods) Can be installed into the rangers' mecha to give them life, and allow them to talk. Also can be used to activate the ranger's weapon systems. When installed into the rangers' henshin devices, a small hologram of the Engine appears. ** Engine Casts: mini forms of the Engines. Each engine soul is input into its respective Engine Cast to return an Engine to its original form for a short time. Engines cannot, however, be in their original forms for long. *'Go-On Gear': The weapons have as their motif, 'places used by cars'. For example, roads, bridges, highways...etc.: ** Super Highway Buster: Cannon formed when the Highway Buster and Junction Rifle combine. *** Highway Buster: Cannon formed from the Road Saber, Garage Launcher, and the Racing Bullet. Can fire the Racing Bullet for the finishing move. **** Road Saber: sword for Go-On Red, modeled after a road/street. This also called Road Sword by Samuel **** Garage Launcher: cannon for Go-On Blue, modeled after a car garage **** Racing Bullet: what may be a small handgun for Go-On Yellow, modeled after a car *** Junction Rifle: Cannon formed from the Bridge Axe and Cowl Laser. **** Bridge Axe: axe for Go-On Green, modeled after a bridge **** Cowl Laser: cannon for Go-On Black, modeled after the cowl (front piece in front of the handle) of a motorcycle ** Handle Blaster: The weapon which transforms into the handle of Engine-O G6's cockpit. When using for Engine-O G6's finisher, the Blaster Soul is set in it and it transforms into a Blaster Mode which uses as a gunsight and a trigger from a Handle Mode. ** Wing Booster: The combination of the Wing Trigger and Rocket Dagger that the Go-On Wings use to finish off an enemy: *** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger *** Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (Rocket Booster) ** Kankan Mantan Gun: The combination of the Kankanbar and the Mantangun that can hold up to three Engine Souls at once. Its finishing attack is the Kankan Express with Kishamoth, T-line, and K-line's Engine Souls. ** Mantan Blaster: The secondary combination of Staff Sword and Mantangun that can hold up the one Engine Soul like Mantanguns. Unlike the Mantanguns, Staff Sword is only inculdes power up the Charge Soul was Soul Charge and blast them in the action then one blow is Soul Strike. Also can transformed into Rod Mode and finishing attack is Soul Charge Slash. *** Self-Changing Mantan Gun: Side-Weapon that each ranger carries. Modeled after a gas pump. Can transform from a "Rod Mode" to a "Gun Mode". It can only be used with Engine and Refuel Souls put in. *** Double Engine Soul Kankanbar: Developed by Renn to utilize the Ancient Engines' power, the weapon is modeled like a crossing gate and can hold up to two Engine Souls at once, having a Gun Mode and Rod Mode like the MantanGuns. Its finishing attack is the Crossing Stopper with T-line and K-line's Engine Souls shot out in the form of a Railway Crossing. *** Staff Sword: Built by Shouji and gives Samuel for a great helper and has a the Charge Soul. Also power of Mantan Gun to combines into Mantan Blaster Mode or Rod Mode. Samuel Partners/Greatest Powers/V Pals After Kiyone was become the successor of Go-OnRed, Jody give the new suit and modify with his new partners. Each partners was given the previous powers like Magiranger and Boukenger. In the movie, Samuel and Terumi's body was grows and forming into a ultimate Shinkamon. Partners *'Yuuri/Go-OnYuuriRed': The combo of Go-OnRed and Yuuri after protect the town. This Go-OnYuuriRed is similar of GekiRinTohja and finishing the Rairai Hurricane Slash (ライライハリケーン懺, Rairai Harikēn Zan). *'Asuna/Go-OnAsunaRed': The combo of Go-OnRed and Asuna after Asuna target practice successful. This Go-OnAsunaRed was similarite of MagiKing and finish attack Go-On Magic Bond (ゴーオンマジックボンド, Gō-On Majikku Bondo). *'Nagasaki Chihiro/Go-OnNagasakiRed': The combo of Go-OnRed and Nagasaki after teach him how to control power of Scanning Mode. Go-OnNagasakiRed was resembled of Whirlwindoh and finish attack Finishing Party Bang (フィニッシンパーティーBANG, Finisshin Pātī BANG) *'Lieri and Naomi/Go-OnLieromiRed': The combo of Go-OnRed, Lieri and Naomi after destroy the out of control battleship. This mecha was similar of GreatDekaRobo, one of the two partners and finishing Flashing Go-Blast (フラッシンゴーブラスト, Furasshin Gō-Burasuto). *'Sumire Shirakawa/Samuel V2': A combo of Samuel and Sumire after teaching her to using V Formation. This mecha is resembled pose of Shoutmon X2, one of the main Power Partner has a V Spirit. Using finishing attack is Victorizing Crash. *'Terumi/Go-OnTerumiRed': The combo of Go-OnRed and Terumi after beaten by Samuel. This mecha is resembled of GaoKing and finish move Go-On Beast-ken (ゴーオンビースト県, Gōon Bīsuto-ken). *'Atsuya/Go-OnAtsuyaRed': A combo of Go-OnRed and Atsuya after finding Fubuki's lost brother. A mecha is resembled of Bakurenoh and finisher movement Go-On Misting Attack (ゴーオンミスティングアタック, Gōon Misutingu Atakku). *'Ryuuji/Go-OnRyuujiRed': The combo of Go-onRed and Ryuuji after Samuel ordering Desarm's alert. The mecha is resembled of DekaRoboCustom and like Go-OnYuuriRed's finishing attack Go-On Spin Spin Slash (ゴーオンスピンスピン懺, Gō-On Supin Supin Zan). Unfortunately, this something worse is Samuel is overloaded then felt injured until Soul Of Pierce upgrade Samuel's gattai system. *'Osamu/Go-OnOsamuRed': The combo of Go-OnRed and Osamu after Samuel ordering Fuusuke's alert. This mecha was similar of Abarenoh and finishing Go-on Drill Smasher (ゴーオンドリルスマッシャー, Gō-On Doriru Sumasshā). *'Genda and Jirou/Go-OnGenjirouRed': The combo of Go-OnRed, Genda and Jirou after saved by Samuel (sometimes, Samuel stoling Jirou's information). This mecha is one of the two partners like them and finish attack Go-On Twin Slash (ゴーオンツインスラッシュ, Gō-On Tsuin Surasshu). *'Nagumo and Fuusuke/Go-OnChaosRed': The combo of Go-OnRed, Nagumo and Fuusuke after Samuel and Fuusuke meeting. The Go-OnChaosRed is one of the two partners like them then finishing Super Fire Blizzard (スーパーファイアブリザード, Sūpā Faia Burizādo). Greatest Powers *'Manyumaru': An powered Road Sword has become new one after training for Chifusa Manyu. *'Flaming Phoenix Fire': Using Go-OnRed's powers to unlock the fire states after training for Yamazaki Suzuko. *'Colorful Triple Attack': Using Go-OnRed's powers to defeat the enemies in five times after color ways for Rui. *'Go-On Blossom': Using Go-OnRed's Mantan Gun to create the powered blast to defeat an enemies for Tsubame Jounouchi. *'Go-On Guts': Using whenever Go-OnRed gets angry, he gained new power strength and speed. *'Formula Bazooka': The weaponize of Go-OnRed and Charge Soul. Episodes This episodes were narrated by Go-Ongers (only Samuel and Peter) and the Engines Gaiark Arc *Episode 1: Let's Go On!! (The Go-Ongers. Kettei Banki and Engines first appearance, Part One) *Episode 2: Somebody Thieves! (Part Two) *Episode 3: Engines Recalls!! *Episode 4: Helping Green! *Episode 5: Black In The Wolf! *Episode 6: An New Engines!! *Episode 7: Hanto's Working?! *Episode 8: Gunpei's Target Practices! *Episode 9: Bonding With The Carrigator! *Episode 10: A Great Miracle!! *Episode 11: Camera, Action!!! *Episode 12: The Six To One!! *Episode 13: Sosuke Banki?! *Episode 14: Hiramechides Appears! *Episode 15: The Mysterious Go-OnWings!! *Episode 16: The Director, Jumbwhale! *Episode 17: Chainsaw Attack!! (Hiramechides was exiled by Yogostien) *Episode 18: Hiramechides and Go-OnRed! *Episode 19: Shadow Strike!! *Episode 20: G9, Fight!! *Episode 21: An Insane Replacement! (Yogostien accidentally turn on the Hiramechides's DNA to formed a insane creature) *Episode 22: As Ghostly Madness! *Episode 23: Attack For The Teams!! *Episode 24: Better Stop it Hiroto!! Go-Roader GT Rampage! *Episode 25: Punching Friendship!! *Episode 26: Singing Idol! *Episode 27: The Time For The Ancient!! *Episode 28: News About Ancient Engines!! *Episode 29: Unknown Attack, Horonderthal!!! *Episode 30: Controlling The Beasts!! *Episode 31: Dino Banki, Full Strike! (Yogostien turns Sosuke into rust to death) *Episode 32: Sosuke...Life! (Sosuke revives and destroy Yogostien for mercy) *Special Episode: Go-Onger: Mach Speed, Ready Go! (Akina Miyazawa first appearance, Sosuke accidentally decide to marry her) *Episode 33: Monsters Fury!! *Episode 34: K'nuckles Returned! (Part One) *Episode 35: An Industrial Destruction!! (Part Two) *Episode 36: The Awakens of Dino Banki, Samuel's Last Cries Death!!! (Samuel's last moment to destroys K'nuckles' body, Part Three) GEOS Quest Arc *Episode 37: An Mysterious Hunter! (Dark Shell characters inculding Kiyone and Burajin makes a first appearance, Part One) *Episode 38: To Becoming The Successor!! (Samuel retired as old Go-OnRed and upgrading new outfit and give to Kiyone and becomes a successor, Part Two) *Episode 39: Traveling To The Bible Black! (Imari, Jody, Reika and others make an debut appearance, Part One) *Episode 40: Searching the GEOS!! (Jody tells the story about the legendary GEOS created by ancestors of Family Guy Gangsters, Part Two) *Episode 41: Samuel's Quite Anger, Summoning The Light of GEOS!!! (Samuel finally summons the Light of GEOS after place the five pieces) *Episode 42: The New Go-OnRed Power (Jody giving the new Go-OnRed's outfit and gaves the new power of formations with his new partners) Future K'nuckles Arc *Episode 43: The First Partner, Yuuri! (Yuuri make a first appearance, he trained her to make a first perfect partner, Part One) *Episode 44: The Survivor Of Enemy! (Jody listens Samuel to defeats the future self of K'nuckles, Part Two) *Episode 45: Making The Way, Asuna Has Coming! (Asuna making the debut appearance) *Episode 46: The Attack Of Millions Evil Ninjas!! (Nagasaki debut appearance, she teaching him how to control Focus Bond, Part One) *Episode 47: The Man And The Partner! (Part Two) *Episode 48: The Go-OnRed and the Princess! (Lilia Evelvine, Meea and the others in Himekishi Lilia makes a debut appearance) *Episode 49: Battleship Ahoy!! (Lieri and Naomi make a debut appearance) *Episode 50: Miki Miki Go Bang!! (Manyuu Clan makes a first appearance) *Episode 51: K'nuckles' Attacks!! (Future K'nuckles makes a first appearance, Part One) *Episode 52: Falls For All! (Part Two) *Episode 53: Welcome to the Club! (Yamazaki Suzuko in Rinkan Club makes a first appearance) *Episode 54: Clash Of The Villain, Color Ways!! (Rui in School i makes a debut appearance) *Episode 55: Changing Relieve! (Tsubame Jounouchi in House in 5 Lusts makes a debut appearance) *Episode 56: Night Of The Mantan Blaster! (Shouji in Nikuyoku Gangu Takuhainin making the debut appearance) *Episode 57: K'nuckles Defeats, Samuel V2 is here!! (Sumire Shirakawa in Hitoriga: The Animation makes a debut appearance) *Episode 58: Asagi Attacks! (Asagi Igawa, Sakura Igawa, Yatsu Marasaki and Oboro in Taimanin Asagi makes a first appearance, Part One) *Episode 59: Power Of Justice!! (Part Two) *Episode 60: Almost Time to Go Home! (Part Three) *Episode 61: Together As One!! (Shota Kaneda, Hi' Shin'nosuke, Jinnai Hayato and the others in Himitsu Gattai Dailaon makes a debut appearance, Part One) *Episode 62: Shadow, Dies!! (Part Two) *Episode 63: Merry Christmas Go-Onger! *Special Episode: Go-Onger: Ready Mach Go! (Shigure Takashima first appearance, Renn decide accidentally marry Shigure) *Episode 64: Burning Flames, Go-OnRed Attack! *Episode 65: Yogoshimacritein, Appears!! (Part One) *Episode 66: Justice Dissolution! (Part Two) *Episode 67: The Final Battle!! (Part Three) *Episode 68: Showdown in Tokyo! (Part Four) Inazuma Arc *Episode 68: Go-Onger vs. Raimon!! Movies and Special *Engine Squadron Go-Onger: Samurai GoBang *Go-Onger: Ultimate Of The Light (Dual movie of Power Rangers RPM: The Movie) *Engine Squadron Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger *Go-Onger: A Plan to Destroy All Humans Trivia *Go-onger is very similar to Choujuu Sentai Liveman; particularly with the first three Rangers being Red, Blue, and Yellow and the two that join the team being Green and Black respectively. *The Engines in Soul form is created by Toei Animation * "Enjin" (炎神, ) literally translates as "Flame God." The logo for the series uses the English word "Engine" in the title instead of the romanization of the kanji as "Enjin." * "Go-Onger" (ゴーオンジャー, Gōonjā}} is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for "thunderous sound" (轟音, gōon) and "Ranger" (レンジャー, Renjā). It is also related to the English words "go on." *The "Mantan Gun" (マンタンガン, Mantangan) comes from the Japanese phrase for "full tank" (満タン, mantan). * "Bikkuri" (びっくり) means "surprise," making Bikkurium the "element of surprise". * This only Freddy was not appeared because he stayed the Neathia. Category:Squadron Season